


Things Remembered

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Beca has been in an accident. There’s something that her heart keeps trying to tell her that her mind wants to forget.No happy endings here.





	Things Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> For Bechloe Week 2019 - Amnesia

I read somewhere, in a book or a poem (a song, maybe?), that amnesia happens when the brain sacrifices itself to protect the heart. Obviously, that can't be scientifically accurate, but what do I know. I'm only half-certain that my name is Beca Mitchell.

I’ve been told that I'm in New York and that the girl with the shaggy blonde hair next to my bed is my roommate. I get the feeling that the somber aura hanger over her is totally alien.

The doctors have asked me what I remember and I told them about my new (well, I guess old - now) roommate, Kimmy Jin and going to the activities fair. Now, I remember the girl sitting next to me now. She called herself “Fat Amy” it makes me laugh for a moment but turns into a painful cough. My chest burns, but I can't escape the feeling that it's more than my injuries.

I remember sapphires surrounded by fire, which I hope is a metaphor. A David Guetta song comes to mind and a vice clamps down on my heart. A yellow cup. Why the hell does a yellow cup make me want to rip my heart out of my chest? “What am I missing?”

Amy starts to open her mouth the closes it as tears flow freely. “I never thought my father would stoop this low.”

Spider-Man in a tent and umbrellas in the rain. More metaphors or am I just losing it?

“There was a car accident. We were run off the road on the way to, you know, her wed…”

A woman bursts into the room, dressed all in white with her hair pinned up. Is she an angel? Am I dead? Angels are so pretty! “Beca!” the angel says, sounding breathless. She says something else, but the sounds are getting echoey. I wish my eyes would stay open. I want see the pretty angel again even though something about her makes me feel really sad. Why are all of the people coming in and talking her and my friend out of the room?

I may not remember anything after… did the doctor say six years ago? But I'm certain of one thing. Sometimes, amnesia is a gift. Okay, two things, the light is so beautiful!


End file.
